


Carnival

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Rape, Screaming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight Sam wants fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

Tonight the room’s a carnival and, under the bright lights of the midway, Dean’s blood on Sam’s knife glows candy apple red. Sam’s tongue gently swipes the blade, sugary sweetness bursting onto his palate.

Dean’s swaying in Sam’s grasp, disoriented from the hours Sam spent fucking him on every fast, spinning ride he could conjure. Sam inhales deeply- cotton candy, sausages, fried dough, mixing headily with far richer aromas- blood, fear, sex- _Dean_.

 _Gotta have you in the tunnel of love, baby_ , and they’re gliding through darkness- the midway’s blaring music replaced by better- screams reverberating through the endless black.


End file.
